superwariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
its a me wario im a gonna get mario wario in super mario land 2 six golden coins WARIO WARIO Wario is one of the main villains in the mario series he is also famed for being couisin of the mario bros and the brother of waluigi.He has had his own games thogh for example wario ware or wario land the shake diminsion.He also apears to be a villainos charicter as well as being a comeidian he is very obese yet surprizeingly musculer he has had many many adventures throgh the years and is now known as marios arch enemy. warios debut Wario made his true debut in super mario land 2 six golden coins however he also had a big back stage part in super mario land as when mario left to save princess daisy from an evil alein wario came into marios castle and took controll wario also had power to turn into fire wario in this game Mario vs. Wario Wario made his first, full non-game appearance in North America in Mario vs. Wario, a comic published by Nintendo Power. In Mario vs. Wario, Wario sends Mario a letter saying "he wants to catch-up on old times". In actuality, Wario has prepared a trap for Mario, wanting to get revenge on him for Mario constantly "bullying" Wario in their youth; Wario especially hated playing cowboys with Mario, as he would always be the rustler who would be captured by "Sheriff Mario" and locked away. http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:MvsW.gifhttp://www.mariowiki.com/Image:MvsW.gifWario, attacking Mario in his giant Wario suit in Mario vs. Wario.As Mario makes his way to Wario's fortress, defeating all of Wario's minions, oblivious to the fact they are trying to kill him, an angered Wario watches Mario. Eventually, Mario reaches Wario's castle and is confronted by a giant-sized Wario. As Wario begins trying to pummel Mario, the plumber notices a plug on Wario and pulls it, deflating Wario's giant, look-a-like costume. After hearing Wario call him a bully, Mario says that he didn't mean to "bully" Wario 20 years ago and apologizes. Wario, after hearing this apology, turns over a new leaf, unfortunately, Mario suddenly pulls out a cowboy costume and "convinces" Wario to play cowboys again, with Mario as the sheriff once again. Wario also appeared in a second Mario vs. Wario comic, in which he receives an invitation to Princess Toadstool's birthday party. Wanting to get the Princess the perfect gift, Wario rushes-off to buy her a Samus Doll he remembered her admiring. Unfortunately, when Wario arrives at the store, he learns from the Koopa Troopa shopkeeper that a guy with a "big black moustache" had already bought the doll. Wario, enraged, believes Mario to have been the one who bought the doll and begins to leave, until he notices a nearby, creepy jack-in-the-box. Grabbing the jack-in-the-box, Wario pays for it and wraps it. Later on a Princess Toadstool's party, Wario makes several unsuccessful attempts to switch the jack-in-the-box with Mario's present. After a lot of effort, Wario does so, only to be shocked when the Princess opens his present and the sinister jack-in-the-box pops out. As the Princess throws the jack-in-the-box away in horror, Wario accuses Mario of setting him up and starts fighting with him. During this scuffle, it is revealed that Mario's present is also a creepy jack-in-the-box and both Mario and Wario can only look on in surprise and dismay as Luigi gives his present to the Princess, the Samus Doll ''Mario & Wario'' http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:MnW_Wario.jpghttp://www.mariowiki.com/Image:MnW_Wario.jpgWario in his plane from Mario & Wario.Wario tried to have his revenge in Mario & Wario. Wario would put a bucket, or some other object, on Mario, Princess Peach, or Yoshi’s head to turn them into his slaves. Fortunately, Luigi escaped this "hypnotism" and enlisted the help of the good fairy Wanda. Wanda would guide the wandering heroes to Luigi, who would doff their headgear for them. Wanda and Wario duelled after every level of this game; Wanda would have to slowly but surely damage Wario's plane. During the final round, his plane couldn't take anymore and Wanda blasted Wario out of the sky and freed the heroes from his grasp. Wario crash-landed near his castle, losing a fight with the heroes once more. ''Wario's Woods'' Wario, obsessed over controlling the wooden areas.Wario is also the villain of the game Wario's Woods. Wario, for some reason, wants to take over the woods, and is sending in an army to do it. This time he is stopped by Toad, Birdo and his old nemesis Wanda. Toad and Wanda must battle Wario's evil creatures in a Tetris Attack-esque game, stacking and matching creatures to destroy them. Wario will constantly appear in the box in the corner of the screen, making the ceiling fall down on Toad, and sending in more animals. He also appears between levels, telling Toad to give it up and go home. At the end, he makes a dummy of himself, fittingly called False Wario, to fight Toad before he finally steps out and fights him himself. In the end, the heroic Toad defeated Wario and saved the woods.